


Leather, Vinyl and Rock & Roll

by acalex



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Hermann Gottlieb, Dom/sub Undertones, Extreme use of pet names, Fake/Pretend Innocence, Finger Sucking, M/M, Newmann Porn Fest 2k18, Rimming, Roleplay, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Newton Geiszler, extremely tight pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acalex/pseuds/acalex
Summary: It all started when Hermann found Newton's old band CDs.or the one where Hermann and Newton decide to reenact Hermann's old fantasy about being Newton's groupie.





	Leather, Vinyl and Rock & Roll

**Author's Note:**

> At last, this is my fic for the Newmann Porn Fest 2k18! As you will soon find out, my prompts were roleplay and rimming. This is my first attempt at writing a fic but I decided to do so with a bang (hah), so please be gentle! And, of course, hope you enjoy!

It all started when Hermann discovered the CDs.

He was unpacking the last box of miscellaneous stuff that Newton had deemed special enough to bring from the Shatterdome into their new apartment when he stumbled upon his husband’s old band CDs. 

He had been aware that Newton had briefly been a frontman for a, quite terrible really, college band during his days at MIT that had had the opportunity to release a couple of CDs before eventually breaking up. What he hadn’t expected was the resurfacing of his old sexual fantasies about Newton in said band. But before Hermann had the time to delve deeper into those fantasies, the door opened, revealing Newton carrying an empty box that he had probably just gone through.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Newton said cheerfully while depositing the box on top of all the other empty ones that were starting to pile up in their living room.  
“Nothing liebling, I am almost done unpacking this last box” Hermann responded, dropping the old CDs on the coffee table and continuing searching through the box while trying to hide the stiffening in his pants.  
Newton exclaimed joyously when he spotted the CDs “Oh shit, dude where did you find these? It’s been so long since I’ve last seen these bad boys.” he said letting out a small laugh.  
Hermann hummed in agreement “Yes, it has been quite a while since I last saw these as well.”  
Before he could realize his mistake Newton was quick to ask, one eyebrow arched inquisitively “Wait, so you’ve known about my band career the entire time? “  
Hermann’s face reddened impossibly more “Of course I have known, your idiotic eyeliner painted face kept popping up whenever I tried to google you!” Hermann sputtered, hoping that his almost painful erection just from remembering those images would go unnoticed.  
“Idiotic, huh?” Newton said while eyeing Hermann’s bulging pants with a knowing smile. Of course he noticed. He walked over to the couch and gingerly sat on Hermann's lap. "Maybe you should tell me more about those images since they seem to excite you so much" he emphasized his words with a roll of his hips.  
Hermann gasped “Perhaps I have fantasized about you in that rockstar getup quite a few times before” he stuttered ashamedly while grasping Newton’s hips and squishing the softness there.  
“Oh yeah? And what do we do in these fantasies of yours big boy?” Newton whispered seductively in his ear, grinding his hips on Hermann’s throbbing erection.  
“I-I am your groupie and you have your way with me” Hermann manages to spit out, embarrassment evident on his burning face.  
He heard Newton suck in a breath. “Is this something you would be interested in trying ou-“  
"Yes." Hermann said way too eagerly, sending Newt into a fit of chuckles. "If you are amenable that is" Hermann added hastily trying and failing to sound less desperate.  
“Don’t worry babe, I am more than amenable" Newton said, kissing Hermann sweetly. “Now let’s take care of this bad boy, huh?” he said smiling suggestively and pointing at Hermann’s painful erection before sliding on his knees.

 

Hermann stared at his reflection in the mirror. His short, cropped hair was mused, his eyes lined black and he was wearing one of Newton’s old band t-shirts that clung to his thin frame. His long legs were clad in the most obnoxiously tight leather pants he had bought just for the occasion. He was even wearing a pair of old ratty converse he had kept from his college days. When Newton had agreed to recreate Hermann’s fantasy, Hermann had thought they would just act the part verbally. Now, they had set a date, time and had wasted precious time fishing for the various outfit components for this particular bedroom quest-turned massive roleplay shenanigan. Hermann spared one last glance at his reflection in the mirror and made his way out of the bathroom before he lost his courage.

Hermann had barely had any time to get into his role of the groupie before he and Newton were passionately making out on the door of Newton's "dressing room". It seemed that Newton was not the only one who had decided to go all out in the clothing department after all. He had tried to recreate the look he had on those pictures young Hermann was so enamored by, even wearing the vinyl pants, that were now a bit too tight for him, and that ridiculous blue eyeliner.  
“So tell me, sweetheart, you enjoyed the show?" Newton whispered between kisses all over Hermann's long neck.  
“Yes mister Geiszler, it was most enjoyable” Hermann moaned as Newton sucked a particularly large hickey on his neck “but I ah enjoy what we are engaging in now much better”  
“Well aren’t you an eager one?” Newton practically purred in his ear “Everyone is trying to have a piece of this hot bod so I get you baby" If Hermann wasn't so turned on, he would have had to suppress an eye roll at that one, so instead he trapped Newton’s lips in a biting kiss.  
Newton hummed when they broke free “And a feisty one as well. I like that baby. Should we move this to the bed?” Hermann nodded in approval and in seconds Newton had straddled Hermann’s middle on their king-sized bed.  
They continued their frenzied kissing and before long Newton had started divesting Hermann of his clothes. His hands explored Hermann’s chest, stopping to tweak and pinch his sensitive nipples at which Hermann gave a whining sound, his cock growing impossibly harder in his confining pants. When Newton eventually deemed it suitable to latch his mouth on one nipple Hermann all but shouted, his hands grasping Newton’s hair.  
“Mister Geiszler!” Hermann exclaimed, sighing in pleasure when Newton’s tongue swirled over the hard nub.  
“Call me Newt, babe” Newton winked at Hermann, his mouth traveling lower and lower, past his chest and stomach, past the slight trail of hair there until he reached the zipper of Hermann's bulging pants. Hermann's breath hitched as Newton slowly dragged the zipper with his teeth, staring at Hermann through his thick lashes.  
“Have you ever been eaten out, babydoll?” Newton asked, his voice lowering considerably in his arousal, his own dick throbbing in his pants. Hermann blushed an intense shade of scarlet at the question but shook his head in a negative motion. Fantasy Hermann had waited for his favorite rock star to debauch him after all.  
“No, sir“ Hermann said in a low voice. His cock gave a pulsing throb at the admittance.  
Newton flashed a predatory smile at that “Oh baby boy, get ready because I’m about to rock your world”  
Hermann had a difficult time not coming right then and there. It was not often that Newton took control in their bedroom affairs and, as Newton started carefully peeling off Hermann’s leather pants, rubbing at the exposed skin of Hermann’s pale thighs, he considered that it might be a good idea to repeat this particular endeavor soon.  
Newton was pleased to see that Hermann had foregone underwear in this particular attire and hummed appreciatively at Hermann's throbbing cock. Hermann blushed under Newton’s stare. He was laid bare in front of his celebrity crush after all! Hermann felt like a tart and he loved every second of it.  
“Mister Geiszler, Newt please" he whispered, eyes half-lidded as he parted his legs invitationally.  
Newton’s eyes widened at the display, his pupils impossibly blown out from his arousal.  
“Then I won’t make you wait” he said and shoved two fingers, rather unceremoniously, inside Hermann’s mouth. “Start sucking, sweetheart”  
Hermann hummed around the digits, sucking and swirling his tongue around them. When Newton extracted the fingers Hermann whined at the loss but it was not long before those fingers were circling his hole.  
Hermann’s breath hitched when the tip of Newton’s finger slipped inside of him and he grasped the base of his cock in a desperate attempt not to come.  
"Oh, baby you're so tight" Newton grunted while slipping another finger in and started scissoring them "bet you've never been fucked before, huh?"  
Hermann whined at Newton’s question and shook his head negatively. “I was ah I was waiting for you” he whispered and moaned as one particular thrust of Newton’s fingers hit close to his prostate.  
Newton gave a predatory smile at that “You’re cute, baby boy. I won’t disappoint you” he said before lowering his head between Hermann’s trembling thighs.  
When Newton started licking his hole, Hermann all but shouted.  
“N-newton!” he gasped, his hands flying to grab at Newton’s hair as the latter plunged his tongue inside Hermann’s hole between the two digits that were already scissoring inside of him.  
Newton moaned appreciatively at the tug of his hair, his non-preoccupied hand hitching Hermann's good leg over his shoulder for better access.  
The new angle let Newton tongue him impossibly deeper, while his fingers where now repeatedly grazing his prostate.  
“Newt I’m not going to last!” Hermann shouted as Newton sucked at his hole.  
Newton unlatched his mouth of off Hermann’s hole, his face flushed and saliva dripping down his chin “Then come for me, baby boy” he said, hitting Hermann’s prostate one last time with his fingers.  
This was all it took before Hermann was coming in long, thick spurts over his stomach and chest. His mind felt like cotton, stars still exploding behind his eyelids from the force of his orgasm. When he opened his eyes again, Newton had ripped opened his vinyl pants and was stroking his dick in quick motions. In five strokes he was already coming, coating Hermann's chest with his come, some droplets even hitting Hermann's chin before unceremoniously flopping beside Hermann on the bed.  
“We’ve made quite the mess” Hermann said conversationally, stretching his hand to grab the tissues from the nightstand.  
“Here, let me help you” Newton said, stretching over Hermann to reach the tissues before cleaning them both as well as he could.  
When they were finally somewhat clean, Hermann curled on Newton’s side, a hand stretched over his soft belly.  
“Thank you for indulging me, darling” he said, softly kissing Newton’s neck.  
"You're welcome, baby boy" he responded with a smile before switching the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zoe for supporting me, as well as Erica for giving me constructive criticism and for helping me upload this fic. Love you guys!
> 
> And of course, a big thank you to Lindsey for organizing this fest! It has been a lot of fun participating!
> 
> You can always find me @_acalex_ on twitter and @acalexa on tumblr!


End file.
